


Relaxation in Gallia

by obnoxiouslion



Series: FE: Chubs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, just some soft shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslion/pseuds/obnoxiouslion
Summary: Ranulf appreciates Ike's early retirement in Gallia.
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf
Series: FE: Chubs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Relaxation in Gallia

Ranulf knew Ike had ideas about leaving Tellius, now that everything was all said and done with the immediate conflicts. After all, there wouldn’t be much need for fighting forces like the Greil Mercenaries anymore -- at least, that’s what the plan was. As history has shown, they haven’t always been so great about keeping their peaceful promises. But, the Cat was highly aware of Ike’s dislike for the limelight; it had shown three years back in the Mad King’s war, and it was clearly starting to surface again with Ike’s aided defeat of the Goddess.

Ranulf couldn’t blame him, of course, but he _could_ do his best to try and convince Ike to stay for a little bit longer -- long enough for him to settle his own affairs at least, so that maybe he could tag along with his Beorc friend wherever it was he had his sights set on.

“Enjoying yourself, oh mighty hero?” Ranulf asked, a look on his face like the cat that had got the cream as he sauntered up to Ike.

Ike made a noise in the back of his throat, something mixed between a chuckle and a groan. “Don’t even start with that! I just got away from some people who traveled all the way down here from Begnion…,” he muttered under his breath, shifting in his chair with an obvious discomfort to him. 

Whether it was from having to shoo away some adoring fans, or the fact that the Crimean looked just a bit _sandwiched_ into the chair itself, Ranulf would leave up to his own imagination for the moment.

See, while Ike had spoken about wanting to explore outside of Tellius -- something no one else had even thought of attempting -- he’d yet to actually start making any plans. Not too surprising to Ranulf, as he was aware Soren was more of the plan-maker between the two of them. Still, Ike had wanted to get away from the hero worship, and what better place to do that and not completely walk off the map than to visit Gallia? The Laguz weren’t exempt from staring at him in awe for his deeds, but they wouldn’t bother him about it like most Beorc did. 

The food was another plus.

Those that had fought alongside the mercenary were well aware of his Laguz-sized appetite, and Gallia was fully equipped to help him sate it while he stayed out of the public eye. The Greil Mercenaries were a famous lot, but they never asked for much as far as pay went; as a result, food wasn’t always consistent, from what Ranulf gathered. It had been quite the sight to see Ike go all out when he knew there were no limitations on the supply.

Ranulf’s tail twitched from side to side, his smirk growing just a tad more as he looked Ike over. Gallia’s food was sure starting to show on the young man now, and it was positively _delicious_ to observe.

“Well, I know someplace we can go to relax, if that’s what you need,” he suggested in an innocent tone of voice, smile still catty.

Ike’s interest seemed taken by the prospect of getting away from any other unwanted meetings, and only debated the offer for a moment before accepting. “I could go the rest of my life relaxing, and I’m not sure it would be enough,” the younger man remarked, hauling himself up out of his seat with only the slightest of snags; Ike might have filled out pretty well over the months he’d been here, but his strength hadn’t lessened any, and it only took a little extra _oomph_ to pull himself free. “Don’t you have...ah, duties to be getting to, though?” 

Ranulf rolled his mismatched eyes, already heading towards the door; the mercenary’s heavy footfalls following just a few steps behind his lighter ones. “Not today! I’m all yours in your hour of need,” he joked, tail swishing back and forth in a lazy motion. 

Ike gave him a look, but it was easy enough to see that he wasn’t bothered much at all by the Cat’s teasing. They had gotten to know each other rather well over these past years. It was quick in the eyes of a Laguz, but a decent chunk to a Beorc. Ranulf supposed that made it a funny dichotomy, but he truly wouldn’t trade it for the world. Besides, now that the war was over, and everyone was focusing on rebuilding, they could explore the more casual parts of each other. They knew the other well in wartime settings, but in such relaxed states as this? Well, it was new territory, but it was something they didn’t shy away from.

After all, once you’ve fought side by side, bled and healed together, getting accustomed to home life should be a breeze.

They walked through Zarzi’s streets for some time, simply enjoying the day and each other’s company. As with most days, it was bustling in the capital. Gallia had mostly avoided the war touching its lands, and so there hadn’t really been a need to rebuild anything. What needed time to recover were the people, who had fought and died in large numbers against Begnion and Daein. War was terrible for everyone, but there was a hard line with Laguz -- especially among the Beast tribe. They could very easily get carried away, but it was that exact same trait that made them so pleasant to be around in peacetimes. 

Gallians treated one another like family, so, no matter where you went, you were most likely to be stopped multiple times for a friendly chat or at least a greeting. It was something Ike had adapted to fairly quick, in spite of his more reserved social nature. He may not be much of a talker, but he enjoyed the feel of friendly conversation, and many in Gallia considered him family just like any other born within their borders. 

They ended up dawdling here and there, speaking of everything under the sun with those that wanted to talk. From the pleasant streak of weather they were having, to the growing relations with Beorc nations, to which meats taste best with what spices. Eventually, though, Ranulf pulled Ike down an overgrown little path. It led out of the city proper, and straight into the closeness of the forest. Not quite a jungle, Gallia’s “sea of trees” was still impressive to behold. The forests here were old and hardly infringed upon, unlike in Crimea, where woods were chopped down for farmland. The air was thick and humid, dampening their hair as they continued along the path Ranulf was following. 

“We’re almost there,” Ranulf assured his companion, looking back over his shoulder at Ike. It’d been a while since they’d trekked through the forest like this, and the path wasn’t exactly an easy one, but Ike was plugging along right behind him, not seeming too put out by the exertion. Sweat clung to his skin, and he was huffing and puffing a bit more than he would have back in the war, but there was obviously a pleasure to it all for the Beorc, even if it was more work nowadays. Sitting still for too long wasn’t something Ike did, so a hike like this was still considered relaxing to him.

“You say that like just coming out here isn’t enough for me,” Ike mused in an easy tone, his earlier discomfort clearly evaporated the further into the dense woods they got. “I like people well enough...even when they’re being outright _asskissers_ , but this…?” The Crimean took a deep breath, a rare, unfettered smile on his face as he stared up into the canopy of trees above them. “The only thing that beats it is Serenes, and there’s...something about that forest that nothing else quite matches.”

Ranulf understood what Ike was saying. He’d been able to visit Serenes several times since it had been restored, and it was like stepping into another world entirely -- even as a Laguz. It was a place of peace, one that had endured great violence, but you felt like you could stay there forever, and never have the urge to fight again in the most calming of ways.

“Well, this might not be Serenes, but I think you’ll find it to be perfectly pleasant all on its own,” the Laguz practically purred, tail quivering in excitement as they finally reached their destination. A small clearing between the trees, easy to walk by if you don’t have the nose for finding things, a clear pool of water nestled among the soft grass. “Figured a little soak would do us both some good. Proper baths are all well and good, of course, but a good dip out in nature? _Perfection_ ,” he grinned, grabbing Ike by the arm and pulling him through the trees to reach the clearing.

“Hold on, hold on-- Can I at least get out of my clothes before you shove me in for a bath?” Ike laughed, deep and baritone in a way that set a shiver up Ranulf’s spine.

Eyes slitting in another wild grin, Ranulf released his grip on Ike and removed his hat in one smooth movement, tossing it at the base of one of the trees. Deft fingers started to work on the rest of his attire, a nonverbal cue for Ike to follow suit and hurry it up. Not one to be left behind, Ike was quick to start undressing. Ranulf wouldn’t deny that he watched from the corner of his eye.

Ike had a very similar stature to his father, big and bulky, especially for a Beorc. Now, where Greil had been obviously strong, his frame had clearly thinned out a little with his age; bulk and obvious muscle downsizing to more of a leaner musculature -- though there had still been an undeniable power to him. Ike was still in his prime, young and healthy. He was built like a brick house, his training so highly focused on fighting with Ragnell against a heavily armored foe that the only real result was for him to go from a somewhat stocky teenager to a heavyweight adult. His arms were still well muscled from years of swordplay, but months of a more lax living style had softened his edges more than just a little. As Ike tugged his shirt off, it was still possible to see those powerful muscles that caught the attention of many, but they were no longer prominent on his form. Good food, and lots of it, had generously applied a soft brush to his battle-hardened appearance. 

His shoulders were broad and scarred, Ranulf’s eyes slowly grazing down lower to rounded pecs -- still firm, but meatier than they had been before. Further down, of course, was that near unfillable gut of his. Bare to the air now, it was clear to see that the Radiant Hero was well and into his retirement; his stomach was soft and pale, pooching over the belt of his trousers as he kicked off his boots. Ranulf’s tail flicked, the only obvious betrayal to his desire, already making plans in his head to get a good _grab_ at those love handles that had settled in so naturally at Ike’s sides. Even if Ike sucked in his stomach and stretched, Ranulf would bet you wouldn’t be able to see his ribs anymore.

Thick fingers started to undo the belt at his waist, and Ranulf swore that Ike was catching on, being a Gods damned _tease_ about it all. A calloused thumb brushed along the underside of that well-fed belly, having to push some of the pillowy flesh out of the way to properly get at the buckle digging into his gut.

It was sinful, and Ranulf wasn’t half as good about getting teased as he was at teasing. He diverted his attention to his own clothes, tossing them to the ground where his hat lay in record time. It was always nice to just let loose every now and then, Ike giving him a little striptease -- aware of it or not -- was just the big, juicy cherry on top. “You joining me or what, big guy?” he asked, taking a leap into the water. It was deep enough to be able to jump in like that and not injure yourself, the water sun-warmed and clear enough to see down to the rocky bottom. 

Ranulf stayed under the water for a moment, trying to collect himself. Eventually, he needed air, and so he broke the surface with an exhilarated gasp. He shook his head, flicking water out of his ears, eyes blinking open just in time to catch Ike jumping in after him, finally free of his belt and trousers.

Damn, that had been a short glimpse, but what a _perfect_ ass.

“Pretty great, right? Do I know my relaxing getaways, or do I _know_ my relaxing getaways?” Ranulf sung his own praises as soon as Ike resurfaced, the both of them resting against the grassy edge of the pool. 

“Wouldn’t dream of going to anyone else for such advice,” Ike responded, running a hand through his wet hair.

They sat there for a moment, taking in the quiet of their surroundings. Ike with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, Ranulf sneaking as many looks as he could without getting called out so fast.

“...I do mean that, you know,” Ike spoke up suddenly, causing Ranulf to jolt a little, disturbing the water around them. The mercenary didn’t seem to take notice, or, if he did, he didn’t mention it. “I find myself...most at ease around you, and I don’t...just mean right now.”

Ranulf blinked at that, ears pricking forward as he listened. Ike wasn’t the sort of person you rushed or pushed into finishing his thoughts.

Ike dropped his arm back into the water, hair sticking up at odd angles. “You were always someone I could just...be with, regardless of what was going on. You’d worry about me or tease the hell out of me, but you never treated me as anyone but who I was. I’ve always appreciated that…”

Ranulf nudged the other’s shoulder, “Goes both ways, you know. You don’t have a disingenuous bone in your body, Ike. You might need correcting here and there, but you’ve always been open to learning how to treat people like...well, like _people_ , no matter who they are.”

Ike rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his attention elsewhere. Gave Ranulf a nice view of his softened jawline, and that shouldn’t have been so attractive for how small a detail it was, but there it was, drawing his attention anyway. “I’m just trying to say…,” Ike trailed off, mumbling the last few words, even Ranulf’s good hearing not quite able to make out the garbled sentence.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were getting _shy_ on me!” he laughed, though it was purely endearing rather than derisive.

The younger man’s gaze snapped back to Ranulf, cheeks tinged in a soft red that couldn’t be blamed on their hiking activities from earlier. “I like you. A lot,” Ike finally fumbled out in that blunt manner of his, hands fidgeting under the water. “I’d just...also understand if…”

Ranulf quirked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth edging up in amusement. Really, it was so easy to forget how young Ike was as a Beorc, and that the poor bastard really hadn’t had many opportunities to test out the battlefield that was courting someone once he’d properly come of age. “Mm, if I...what?” the Cat pressed, sliding in closer to Ike, his knee bumping up against the other’s thigh.

To his credit, Ike didn’t shy away from the contact, though he couldn’t quite seem to meet Ranulf’s gaze either. Huffing out a breath, Ike rubbed a rough palm over the curve of his stomach, shrugging his shoulders, “I’d understand if you weren’t really...interested that way. I’m not the brightest guy around, but I’m not totally oblivious. I know I’m not the same as I was not even a year ago now.”

A snort escaped Ranulf, and he couldn’t help laughing at the insinuation. Really, Ike might not be _totally oblivious_ , but he didn’t catch a lot of things -- that, or Ranulf was better at being sneaky than he had originally thought. “Have I been treating you any different than usual?” he asked, giving Ike a serious look in spite of his jovial tone.

Ike seemed temporarily taken aback by his friend’s reaction, gears moving slowly in his head as he started to put things together. “...No, you haven’t.”

The Laguz cocked an eyebrow, waiting for it all to fall into place for Ike.

Brow furrowed, Ike eventually made a noise of understanding, a quiet sort of _oh_. 

Ranulf hummed, shifting in the water so that he was practically stradling Ike, legs locked about the mercenary’s thighs and hands going to _squeeze_ at his soft sides. “Yup,” he confirmed, popping the _p_ on his _yup_ , “Let me make it perfectly clear, just so we don’t have any further...snags. I’ll take you anyway you’ll give yourself to me. This way, that way, whatever way you’re comfortable with. I’m interested in _you_ , you idiot; soft edges or hard ones, it’s all just a bonus.”

Ike shook his head, a small but genuine smile on his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Returning the smile, Ranulf allowed himself to get comfortable. “So, if we’re to really relax, I’m guessing we’ll need a bit of a break from Tellius, hm?”

“Well...That was my plan, but you’ve got Skrimir to rein in--”

“Pretty sure they can find another right hand man...So, as I was saying...Where’re we off to first?”

Ike thought for a moment, closing the short gap still left between them; a sweet, brief kiss, Ranulf’s lean form pressed close to his thicker one. “Somewhere we can enjoy a meal together.”


End file.
